Beyond Their Wildest Dreams
by krayzeekidd95
Summary: Blake Cameron is an experienced detective that has just transferred to Manhattan SVU from the homicide unit in Los Angeles, CA. On his first day, he catches a glimpse of Casey Novak, who has just returned to SVU as ADA. Much to his pleasure, Casey notices him as well. How will it work for them? Rated T for some swearing.


**Hey guys, this is my first SVU fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blake Cameron hesitantly entered the 1-6 in Manhattan, anxious to start his first day at the Special Victims Unit for the NYPD. Despite being a seasoned detective for the LAPD, he was nervous as all hell to be working in New York. Exhaling a deep breath, he opened the door and entered the precinct.<p>

"Can I help you?" Amanda Rollins called out when she saw Blake enter the precinct.

"My name is Blake Cameron," Blake replied, trying to combat the raging nerves that took over his heart. "I'm looking for a Sergeant Benson...?"

"I'll take you to her. I'm Amanda, by the way. Amanda Rollins."

Blake grinned at the blonde and followed her to Benson's office. _She's from the south, maybe Birmingham,_ he thought to himself. Clearing his mind, Blake focused on his sergeant. "Sergeant Benson?"

"Yeah?" Benson asked, glancing up from her desk. "Ah, you must be the transfer from LAPD."

"Yes ma'am; Detective Blake Cameron," Blake replied nervously.

"Sergeant Olivia Benson. It's good to have you here," Benson replied, offering her hand. Blake took it and shook it firmly, locking eyes with his supervisor. His caramel eyes had a certain spark that Benson definitely noticed. "I won't sugar coat this, Detective Cameron- SVU is a tough job. You'll deal with cases that make your skin crawl and may have the urge to want to beat the suspects. Are you up for it?"

"Yes ma'am," Blake replied, "and please call me Blake."

"You got it, Blake. You'll work with Rollins today and get your feet wet."

"Got it; thank you, Sergeant."

"You're welcome; have Rollins fill you in on the case."

"Yes ma'am."

Benson smiled at Blake and followed him out of her office. "Rollins, take Blake with you to interview the victim and the parents."

"You got it," Rollins replied, grinning at Blake. "You ever done this before?"

"Done what?" Blake asked gently as Amanda grabbed her coat.

"Talked to a child rape victim," Amanda stated.

"Adult rape victims, yes," Blake replied nervously. "I mainly dealt with homicides back in LA and usually talked to witnesses. This is my first case involving child rape..."

"Lucky you," Rollins said sarcastically as Blake led her to his Interceptor.

"How would you approach the situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dealing with parents ... while talking to the child. What would you recommend...?"

Rollins was shocked that Blake was asking for advice on talking to child rape victims, but she decided that everyone had to start somewhere. "That's what a partner is for. One of us talks to the parents and the other talks to the victim."

"Thanks..." Blake trailed off as he turned on his car. "Dealing with rape victims that are children is something that I've never done before ... I don't want to do somethin' wrong and upset the child or the parents..."

Rollins sat back in the passenger seat as Blake pulled out of the parking lot of the precinct. He'd flicked the radio switch with his thumb and before Rollins knew it, the smooth sound of Breaking Benjamin's "Here We Are" began pulsating through the speakers. The loud volume forced Rollins to give Blake a warning glance, and he gave her an apologetic look in return. "Sorry..."

"Hey, you probably just forgot to turn it down when you pulled in," Rollins said. "It's alright."

Blake threw a grin at Rollins. "Thanks; where do I turn off to get to Mercy...?"

"Take a left up at the next light," Rollins instructed. She had spent the entire time trying to figure Blake out, but it was to no effort. His mystery was highly alluring, but Rollins decided to leave _that_ part alone. Out of nowhere, a black Ford Fusion cut in front of them, and Blake's fist almost went through the steering wheel as he honked his horn.

"Hey asshole, learn how to drive!" Blake cursed, his caramel eyes smoldering.

"You'll get used to that, I'm sure..." Rollins trailed off as Blake pulled into the parking lot at Mercy Hospital.

"No offense, but New York drivers seem to be more douche-y than the drivers in LA," Blake muttered. Rollins' blonde eyebrows rose to a peak on her forehead, clearly shocked at Blake's response.

"What makes you say that?"

"Drivers in LA have speeding problems, but they don't cut you off like that asshole back there."

Rollins grinned at Blake and shook her head. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah..." Blake trailed off as he and Rollins entered the elevator.

* * *

><p>Blake stood in front of the victim's parents, hoping to catch a lead that he could pursue while Rollins talked to Lilly Romanov, the sixteen-year-old victim. Rollins was brought in to talk to her because she (Lilly) wasn't comfortable around males at that point.<p>

"I hate to ask this, but can you think of anyone that may want to hurt your daughter?" Blake asked gently.

"I can't imagine who would want to hurt our daughter," Anastasia Romanov told Blake, her voice threatening to break like a cracked window.

"Has she had any exes that she didn't get along with?"

Ilya Romanov glanced sideways at his wife before answering. "There was one that we didn't like."

"This ex have a name?" Blake asked.

"Damian Williams," Anastasia choked out.

"Forgive me, but do you know why your daughter and Damian didn't get along...?"

"He ... he began asking our daughter to have sex with him, and she kept saying no," Ilya replied hesitantly. "After a few weeks ... he got angry, so Lilly broke off the relationship."

"Mr. Romanov, how would you define 'angry?'" Blake asked.

"Saying stuff like 'you're a slut' and 'you'll pay for this!'"

Blake took a second to process what he'd just learned from the Romanov's- Damian Williams was a definite person of interest (POI) and Blake knew that the squad would look into it.

"Do ... do you think he did this?" Anastasia sputtered.

"Mrs. Romanov, I am not sure if he did, but we will definitely look into it and ask him some questions. Here's my business card; feel free to call if you think of anything else. Thank you for your time," Blake said gently, pulling out one of his cards and handing it to Anastasia.

Anastasia could only take the card and nod before she turned away and rested her face in Ilya's chest. Her daughter had been attacked, maybe by her ex-boyfriend, and she wanted Blake and his partner to catch the person responsible.

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, Blake and Rollins were going over their notes from the Romanov family with the rest of the squad.<p>

"Any luck with Lilly?" Olivia asked as she exited her office and faced her squad.

"Her parents mentioned that she had some trouble with a kid named Damian Williams," Blake replied instantaneously. "They dated for a few months and when Damian started demanding that Lilly have sex with him, she refused, and it set him off."

"Set him off how?" Amaro asked from his desk.

"He said things like 'you're a slut' and 'you'll pay for this,'" Blake replied. "My gut tells me that either he did this or knows the person who did this, but the evidence suggests neither at the moment..."

Rollins glanced sideways at Blake before saying anything. "Lilly mentioned that she and Damian Williams had a rough breakup and said that it was because she didn't want to have sex with him, but she didn't say anything about him saying that she'd pay for it..."

Blake's caramel orbs rolled into the back of his skull, clearly frustrated with having to deal with a possible dead end. "Clock's ticking; should we go pick up Damian Williams?"

Olivia glanced at Blake. "Take Rollins with you; call us if you find anything out."

"You got it," Rollins said quietly. She and Blake were about to leave when a redhead caught Blake's eye.

"Hey Liv," the redhead greeted, her voice shaking the sergeant from her thoughts.

"Casey!" Olivia replied, clearly taken aback by the return of her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Donnelly assigned me to be the ADA for SVU," Casey replied. "Where's Cragen?"

"Retired," Olivia replied shortly. "Everyone, this is our new ADA, Casey Novak."

Blake couldn't calm his raging heart as he approached Casey. _She's just breathtaking,_ he thought to himself. "Detective Blake Cameron."

"Casey Novak," Casey replied warmly, offering her hand. She did a double-take at the new detective:

Caramel eyes that were as bright as the fireworks on the Fourth of July, black hair that had tangled with the winds of the northern forests, and a towering frame of at least 6'3".

"It's nice to meet you; I'd love to stay and chat, but Rollins and I just caught a potential lead," Blake said gently, doing his best to hide his nerves.

"Good to meet you too; see you later?" Casey replied quizzically, mentally kicking herself for nearly falling head-over-heels for the new detective.

"Of course, Counselor," Blake said softly. His mind began running rampant with questions. _Where is she from? Has she worked SVU before? What is she like?_ Shaking his head, Blake cleared his mind and followed Rollins out to her Interceptor. He needed to focus on the case for the sake of Lilly and her family. His heart pounding, Rollins drove out of the precinct to Damian Williams' house.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter! I'll try to update when I can- school and work are a pain in the a** at the moment. Thanks for reading; feel free to leave a review!<strong>


End file.
